international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF Survivor Series (1997)
Survivor Series 1997 was the eleventh annual Survivor Series pay-per-view professional wrestling event produced by the World Wrestling Federation. It took place on November 9, 1997 at the Molson Centre in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. The "Montreal Screwjob" occurred at this event. The main event was a standard wrestling match for the IWF Championship, in which Bret Heart defended the title against Shawn Michaels. It would be the last of three IWF Championship matches between the two, having previously headlined the 1992 Survivor Series and WrestleMania XII together. Michaels won the title by controversially defeating Heart when he had applied Heart's own finishing maneuver, Sharpshooter on Hart, and Vince Matteson ordered the referee Earl Hebner to ring the bell and awarded the match to Michaels, without Heart even submitting to the move. This controversial incident became known as the Montreal Screwjob and marked Heart's last appearance as a IWE employee until 2010. The undercard featured Stone Cold Steve Austin versus Owen Heart in a standard wrestling match for the IWF Intercontinental Championship, Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal), Ahmed Johnson and Ken Shamrock versus Nation of Domination (The Rock, Faarooq, Kama Mustafa and D'Lo Brown) in a four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match, Kane versus Mankind in a standard wrestling match, Team Canada (The British Bulldog, Jim Furlong, Doug Furnas and Phil Lafon) versus Team USA (Vader, Goldust, Marc Mero and Steve Blackman in a four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match, Truth Commission (The Jackyl, The Interrogator, Sniper, and Recon) versus Disciples of Apocalypse (Crush, Chainz, 8-Ball and Skull) in a four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match and New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn and Road Dogg) and The Godwinns (Henry and Phineas) versus The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher) and The New Blackjacks (Blackjack Windham and Blackjack Bradshaw) in a four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match Background The Storyline feud between Bret Heart and Shawn Michaels began after Michaels became the number one contender to the IWF World Heavyweight Championship by defeating The Undertaker in the first ever Hell in a Cell match at Badd Blood: In Your House. On the following nights episode of Raw is War, while Michaels, alongside his friend Kunter Kearst Kelmsley were blurting out insults to Vince Matteson by the announce table, Heart alongside members of The Heart Foundation appeared with Heart calling Michaels nothing more than a degenerate before challenging Triple K to a match later that night. Heart later lost to Helmsley by count out after Michaels hit him with Sweet Chin Music while he was blocking an attack by Kelmsley's bodyguard Chyna. Results ; ; *The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn and Road Dogg) and The Godwinns (Henry and Phineas) defeated The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher) and The New Blackjacks (Blackjack Windham and Blackjack Bradshaw) (15:27) *The Truth Commission (Jackyl, Sniper, Recon, and The Interrogator) defeated The Disciples of Apocalypse (Crush, Chainz, 8-Ball & Skull (09:59) *Team Canada (The British Bulldog, Jim Furlong, Doug Furnas and Phil Lafon) defeated Team USA (Vader, Goldust, Marc Mero and Steve Blackman) (w/ Sable) (17:47) *Kane (with Paul Bearer) defeated Mankind (09:29) *The Road Warriors (Hawk and Animal), Ahmed Johnson and Ken Shamrock defeated The Nation of Domination (The Rock, Faarooq, Kama Mustafa and D'Lo Brown) (20:34) *Stone Cold Steve Austin defeated Owen Heart © (w/ The British Bulldog, Jim Furlong, Doug Furnas and Phil Lafon) to win the IWF Intercontinental Championship (04:04) *Shawn Michaels defeated Bret Heart © to win the IWF Championship (12:11) Survivor Series elimination matches : : : : Other on-screen talent See also *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *Survivor Series DVD & Video Releases External Links